Behind Crimson Eyes
by wolfgrl1423
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Kagura has gone undercover to dig up the darkest secrets of unscrupulous men. But when she's asked to frame an innocent man with piercing gold eyes, she falls short. Can she look past her lust for power, and love him instead?


Full Summary: An AU where Kagura is a secret agent of sorts that goes undercover to reveal the deepest, darkest secrets of men. Typically hired to spy on or even tempt married men that are under suspicion by their jealous wives, Kagura is put to the test when she is asked to dig up evidence from a billionaire businessman's supposed trade sales in the sex market. When her sources end up being fakes who simply want to sabotage an innocent man's successes, Kagura must choose whether or not she should plant faulty evidence into the sinfully good-looking demon's home to complete her final job that would set her up for life. Can she put aside her lust for power and wealth, and love this misunderstood man instead?

_A/N: My first try at the Kagura/Sesshomaru pairing! Really excited for this one! =D enjoy!_

* * *

Kagura sauntered into the dimly lit bar, her black cocktail dress fitted snugly against her hourglass figure. It's thick straps rested against the edges of her creamy shoulders while the neckline circled just above her bust. A drooping sweep of fabric at the small of her back left most of that part of her bare.

She rather enjoyed how sophisticated and sexy the dress looked on her. She held her red clutch that matched her devilish high heels against her hip as she glanced at the men currently residing in the modest establishment.

Many of the men she termed as "regulars" slumped over their glasses, their own drunken miseries wafting off their auras like a putrid odor. Her small nose twitched in mild disgust as she kept going until she found a clean seat at the bar.

"What'll you have?" the bartender asked as he cleaned a glass.

"Brandy, if you please," she replied with a startling smile. The bartender stared at her for a moment before his cheeks flushed and he quickly nodded. He hurried around the bar to look for the bottle before returning to her. He placed another glass near her before he poured in the bronze liquid until it reached about halfway up the glass.

"It's on the house, beautiful," the bartender smiled while nervously licking his lips. Kagura replied with a polite thank you and another smile before taking her glass and swerving around in her chair.

She heard the man's light huff of disappointment before he walked away to cater to another customer. She took a modest sip of the liquid, wanting it more for show than for actual consumption.

She smiled politely at a man near her who was eying her like a hawk, but refrained from joining him when he beckoned her over to the stool next to him. She wasn't here to pick up just anyone. Her lips pulled back into another smile as she envisioned the man she was after in her mind.

Silver hair, piercing gold eyes, and a face that was supposedly carved by angels. A description that Kagura found most intriguing, especially because it was given to her by a man. She'd have to see the man for herself to agree with or knock the angel comparison. Her smile widened to a grin as her excitement at starting another job overtook her. She was positively jittery with anticipation!

Kagura knew that she could bring down any man with the slightest hint of her undivided attention. She had men falling to their knees at the mere mention of her desires to be with them. Single, taken, or even married men, none were exempt should she want them for herself.

Kagura had noticed her obvious effect on men once she had developed into a fully grown woman. She could have settled down young, married a good man, and born a number of children by human standards. But she wasn't human, and she was no where near ready to settle down just yet.

Instead of marrying the first kind man she had come across, Kagura had gone down another path. She decided to use her powers of seduction to make a living, rather than to find a man. It had worked out splendidly for her so far.

She would be hired much like a private detective or, in some cases, a hit man. Specifically, a hit _woman_.The majority of the time her clientele were overly suspicious women that wanted her to either spy on or even tempt their husbands who might have spent a little _too_ much time at the office.

She didn't stop at martial issues though. She had gone on to seduce many men in power as well. In those cases there were men who hired her to gain another man's trust, and then collect any dirt on him that she possibly could. Adultery, embezzled money, illegal business deals, misuse of tax payer dollars, any crime would do. Whenever she found enough evidence to take him down, she'd end it.

While she typically did not get involved with the clients that she served, there had been one case that she had been forced to drop. Her lids lowered slightly over crimson orbs as her thoughts traveled to the young man that had been unfairly targeted by a competing, and an overtly _jealous_ co-worker.

Kagura had done the one thing that she had always sworn against while on the job. She had gotten close to a target. He had been far too kind and gentle to truly be as cruel as his co-worker, her client, had described.

When he lost his parents and was forced to drop out of school and work to support himself, she had lost all desire to continue her assignment. He had been so young, even by human standards, to be completely on his own.

Despite herself, she had kept in contact with the young man. He had stirred something within her, almost like a motherly instinct, when she had found out that he was barely surviving on his own. His sister helped out when she could, but had children of her own to raise.

Unable to let the young man work the rest of his life with no possible future in sight, Kagura had offered to give him money. He had refused her, initially, but she had insisted and eventually he gave in.

Her cell phone vibrated loudly against the leather interior of her clutch purse as Kagura unclipped it and glanced curiously at the caller id. Her smile returned when she saw the name highlighted on the screen before she answered.

"Thought you might be calling me today," she stated in a mockingly sarcastic tone.

"Should I not have called?" Kohaku asked back worriedly as the wind sorceress let out a light laugh.

"I'm only teasing," she replied with a light sigh. Kohaku was undoubtedly far too gullible for his own good.

"Oh," the young man replied with a nervous laugh before he cleared his throat, "I wanted to tell you that I made the money back that you spotted me for last month's rent. Where can I drop it off?"

"Keep it," Kagura assured him, "get yourself something nice," she urged with a smirk.

"But it's your money!" he exclaimed in disbelief, "I can't keep taking more and more from you! You've been so nice to me already, so how can I accept any more of your help?"

"Money is hardly a problem to me," Kagura replied levelly, hoping the tone of her voice would calm the young man down, "I can simply make more when I get another job. Keep the money, Kohaku," she urged him confidently. She heard him let out a long sigh before he reluctantly agreed.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he told her softly before Kagura smiled against the phone's mouth piece.

"You'd still be the same goofy boy you've always been," she assured him lightly. He let out a laugh before he thanked her again and wished her goodnight and hung up. Kagura shut the phone cover before she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

She didn't really know what she'd end up doing with Kohaku. She was more than happy to continue to help him out, but she didn't want him relying on her for the rest of his life either. She'd have to start thinking about sending him to college. Maybe she'd start putting money she got from her clients aside for awhile.

Her thoughts didn't go much further than that on the topic of Kohaku, for the man she had been waiting for had just entered the bar. She turned in her seat to face him, and made sure that every flattering part of her figure was evident to his eyes. She'd be successful with this one for sure.

* * *

Sesshomaru held in the need to punch his half-brother's face in when he recommended they go out drinking. He easily covered his fury with a slight sigh before stepping away from his desk. He had a company to run, and such responsibilities didn't leave him with much time to socialize.

He also didn't much care for the "bar scene" as his brother did. Though by Inuyasha's grumbling as they stood within his office, Sesshomaru could only assume his female had put him up to it. She had rather odd ideologies of the family unit, and often stressed how important it was for the both of them to mend their relationship as brothers. She obviously hadn't taken into account that they were _demons_, not humans.

"It'll do you some good to get out of this bat cave," Inuyasha remarked as he glanced unsurely at the rather dark medieval styled room that Sesshomaru tended to lock himself into for hours at a time. The half-demon even went over to glance at one of the swords before raising a brow at him.

"They really let you keep these things here? What happened to the security code?" Inuyasha questioned in disbelief.

"My company, my rules," Sesshomaru simply replied.

"Keh, guess that's one of the perks of owning your own place," Inuyasha shrugged before he slid his hands into his jean pockets, "so, we heading out or what?"

"I won't be accompanying you," Sesshomaru informed him levelly as he moved to sit back down behind his desk, "tell your female whatever she needs to hear afterward," he added dismissively.

"I would if I could," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, "but Kikyo has been on my case ever since she got home. She won't let up about it. And she knows when I'm lying, so making up a story won't work either," he added a bit louder.

"I do not care about the petty problems that you get yourself into, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied stoically in return as he began eying some of his paperwork. It seemed his secretary had forgotten yet again to pay the electric bill on time...

"It's just a fucking drink! It won't kill you to live a little!" Inuyasha seethed before he cooled down with the roll of his eyes, "I guess I should have expected this, coming from you. Fine, have it your way. Stay in this solitary confinement. It would have been a waste of a night anyway, I bet you wouldn't have been able to pick up a single chick's number," he added with a light huff and a shrug.

Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was only trying to appeal to his interests by using reverse psychology on him, but he couldn't refrain from the enjoyment that ran through him while he watched his brother squirm. It wasn't often that Inuyasha wanted him around, and much less often that he'd be persistent about it.

"Is that a challenge?" Sesshomaru baited with the slightest quirk of his lips. Inuyasha gave him a crooked smirk before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What if it is?" he answered with the slight rise of his chin, "you gonna be man enough to take it?"

"If only to prove you wrong," Sesshomaru answered levelly as he rose once more. While he'd much rather be doing other, more productive things with his time, he couldn't deny his interest in his brother's tactic. Inuyasha's female must have proposed a _very_ appealing trade for him to go to such lengths to get his older brother out of the office.

"Feh! We'll see who's talking big by the end of the night. I bet you hundred dollars that you won't get a single woman's phone number,"

"A wager?" Sesshomaru quirked a brow at his brother, "fine, I'll take that bet,"

"Figured you would," Inuyasha smirked before he turned around, "I'll be waiting outside, you can follow behind my car to get to the bar. Come out when you're done here," he added with a lazy wave before he disappeared out of his office.

Sesshomaru took the few moments of solitude to gather together any work that he hadn't finished. When he was pleased with the organization, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his home number. When no one answered he waited for the answering machine.

"Rin," he greeted stoically into the recorder, "I will be out for the rest of the evening. Make whatever you want for dinner, or order in if you like," he offered before hanging up.

While he wasn't exactly thrilled to be leaving his adoptive daughter alone in their empty house, he knew that she was self-sufficient. She had gone on almost a week at a time without him around. But his confidence in her ability to cope on her own did not ease the worry and guilt gnawing at his stomach.

He was supposed to be her father, her protector, and her provider. While he was doing the latter two flawlessly, he could not deny the fact that he was miserably failing at the first.

He was never around anymore, like he had been when she was younger. When asked, Rin would simply assure him that she was fine on her own, and that she was perfectly happy with whatever time he could make for her. She'd say that she understood that he needed to work, and that she respected his decisions.

She'd always make an excuse for him.

He didn't even know what grade she was in or when her birthday was anymore.

His jaw set slightly as he began to second guess his decision to go out. Perhaps he could call it off, but he knew he'd only be harassed more by Inuyasha. He wasn't threatened by his brother in the least, he was a half-demon after all, but he did find his persistent nature rather annoying. The quicker he got through the evening, the quicker he could push Inuyasha out of his life once more.

He'd make the drinks with Inuyasha brief, and return home before Rin fell asleep. The least he could do was be around to wish her goodnight.

* * *

_A/N: So, just an introductory chapter. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue! =D_


End file.
